A Feudal Fairy Tale
by silverXsaphire
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru comes across a strange young girl who has the ability to forge katanas? Will he harbor her under his wing and protect her as he once did for Rin, or will he merely use her for her katanas?   SesshomaruXOOC
1. I At the place we met

I - "At the place we met"

What happens when Sesshomaru comes across a strange girl who can forge katanas? Will he harbor her and protect her as he once did for Rin? Or will he use heronly for the katanas to destroy his younger half-breed brother, InuYasha?

There were times where all she could do was take long walks through the forest and gather anything she found to her interest. It wasn't always the most fun way to pass time, but what else was a lonelylittle girlto do? She had no family, no parents to watch over her, no sibling to argue and play with, nor did she have very much friends her own age. Yes, she lived within a peaceful village and everyone was oh so kind to her, but she was only a child. Everyone else was a 'teenager' as they were called, or adults. It was easier for a girl like /Hanako/ to get left out. Most adults weren't like children, wanting to play. They were always busy cooking, working, or hunting, and whatever else it is they do on a daily basis. And sometimes, Hana, as she liked to go by, would even cry. She felt so lonely, especially at night when she longed for someone to tuck her in and read her a bedtime story.

Today was beautiful. The sun wasn't too bright and it wasn't cloudy either. There were only a few scattered white puffy clouds in the pretty blue sky and the birds were singing their goodmorning song. Hana got right out of bed and stretched her arms into the air, letting out a soft yawn. Once fully awake, she brushed past her straw-made shade of a door and entered the warm air of the outside, she sniffed the air, sighed with happiness and smiled.

"Such a beautiful day! Time to get to work!" She chimed as she placed her hands on her hips proudly.

Hana was a small young child with bright blue eyes, creamy blonde hair that wasn't too yellow like the color of mustard but a pretty and calm pastel yellow, and cute pointed elven ears. Her hair was quite long, brushing tight at the back of her knees. The ends of her hair were tied with a puffy dark purple ribbon, and the same colored ribbon sat apon the top of her head, puffing out to the side. She was adorable, really. Most adult women praised her and pinched her cheeks, and loved her. Hana loved them back.

Even though she was just as child, Hana's job in the village was to provide the warrior men with katanas they would wield during battle. No one knew how she was able to forge the special katanas. Even Hana didn't exactly know how she did it. She was merely born with the power, her body almost acting on its own accord everytime she forged a sword.

Hana was already dressed in her usual outfit of short brown shorts, a white dress shirt and black suspenders. It was the only clothes she had been provided with aside from her winter and summer kimonos. She happily walked around to the back side of her hut and lifted a large empty woven basket, carrying it over her head. It was time to pick some more fresh fruit. She had begun to run out of it in last few days and she knew she would be in need of more. She was also supposed to forge a brand new katana for an elderly woman's son who had just become a warrior.

It wasn't long before Hana had collected many different kinds of fruits. Strawberries, blueberries, small watermelons, cantelope, apples, grapefruits, and even a few kiwis! Kiwi was her favorite. Soon enough she had come across the famous Bone Eater's well and decided it was a good place to forge the katanas. She sat the heavy basket on the edge of the well and knelt down to her knees, closing just one bright blue eye as she held out her hands. Her blonde hair began to lift and slowly swirl around her as a darkglowing circle formed on the ground in front of her. She stuck one of her hands within the glowing circle and began chanting words softly. "Fire, forge with soil. Soil, forge with rock. Rock, forge with water. Water; freeze. Fire; melt."

The infamous demon, Sesshomaru, was just along the outskirts of the forest near the Bone Eater's well and he stopped right in his tracks as soon ashis eyes spotted the young girl. What in the world was she doing? What was forming within her hand?

'Her scent...it's not that of a human. Nor is it of a demon...how strange..' Sesshomaru thought to himself. Who was this girl? And why is it that she had those strange powers he could sense? The scent was strong. Very strong. But...it smelled rather nice. Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy the smell of her scent. It was that disgusting sort of scent a human gave off, nor the alarming one of a demon. It was calming,  
>and sweet like fruit.<p>

The demon lord began to move his feet once more, making his way closer to the young girl but staying a good distance away as to keep an eye on her movements wihtout getting noticed.

Hana then clenched her hand around what looked to be the handle of a sword, finishing off her incantion. "Water, fire, wind, air, lightening. Forge. Bend. Blend. Break. Merge." Slowly, she drew a brand new and shiny katana from the glowing circle. And once the tip had been removed, the glowing disappeared and her hair flopped back down to rest against the curves of her back. She reopened her eyes and smiled wide, sighing with contentment.

"Perfect!"

Within a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru was standing right beside the young girl as she looked up, blinking her wide teal eyes. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his brow was pulled together with curiosity. The wind blew through the long hair of both of the beings, and Hana reached up a hand to brush it out of her eyes. Uh oh.

Someone had seen her. 


	2. II The one named Fluffysama

II-The one named Fluffy-sama

Uh oh. Someone had seen her. What was she to do now? What if he intended to steal the katana? What if he was going to attack her? What if he was merely curious? All of those were rational possibilities and Hana had no clue which it would be. She was just hoping it was any but the second. Though...nothing was said for a good few silent seconds and Hana was beginning to blush. Why was this man staring at her the way he was? It was slightly awkward. Soon enough,Sesshomaru let his eyes blink and he softened his expression that could easily be mistaken for anger or unhappiness.

"Young girl..." the silver-haired demon spoke, his peachy fluff waving around in the wind around his neck. "How did you do that?"

Hana blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't just dreaming all of this up. She quickly flashed the demon a wide smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was easy!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed once more.

"How is it that a girl like you was able to forge such a sword?You are human, are you not?"

Her smile faded only slightly at the other's words. Was she human? Demon? Elf? Or maybe an alien? What was she?

"Oh I..I'm not sure what I am exactly..." Hana reached both her hands up and brushed her pastel hair behind her pointed ears, causing Sesshomaru to cock up an eyebrow.

'Are those...elven ears?' He thought as he eyed them curiously. How strange.

"See?"

'I have never seen such a creature before...elven...what a strange scent..' The demon continued to think. It was extremely weird to see anything other than humans, monks, priests, priestesses, demon slayers, and demons throughout this land and this young girl was definitely a thing of interest to Sesshomaru.

Before he could say anything else, Hana had stood up onto her tiptoes and took a hold of a few strands of his silver hair into her hands, accidentally yanking on it and causing him to bend over. Atleast he was eye level with her now!

A small grunt left his lips, a rather annoyed look plastered upon his normally calm features.

Hana blinked and pouted, quickly letting go of his hair and pulling her hands to her chest. "Oops! Did that hurt? Sorry.."

'You insolent little girl...' The demon growled under his quiet breath.

Now that she was standing, Hana had a much better view of the demon who stood before her. He was certainly tall, extremely tall,  
>compared to her! His outfit was a tad strange. And what was with that big, fluffy...tail that he held over his shoulder? Was it a pillow? A blanket? Who knew. But it sure looked soft. And come to think of it...Hana even found this man to be handsome! Indeed he was very handsome. The silver hair contrasted his eyes really well, and his skin was the perfect shade of pale. And was that...a moon on his forehead?<p>

'How cool!' She thought as she smiled. This man was really a sight to behold. Not ever had she seen a demon such as him. But she didn't even know his name! And by the agitated look on his face, she figured he was in no mood to tell her.

Hana's hands were suddenly clutching at his kimono as she stared up at him with big innocent eyes and a bright smile.

"I'll call you Fluffy-sama!" The young girl giggled before she backed up and held out her own hand for the demon to shake. She wasn't expecting any response or shake of the hand back but it was worth a shot, right?

"I'm Hanako! But I always go by Hana because it's easier to remember, and much cuter!"

Sesshomaru stared. /Who was this girl/? She was definitely unlike anything or anyone he had ever come across. Why wasn't she afraid of him? Was he supposed to touch her hand or something? Ah. A hand shake. Yeah right.

From the distance, behind Sesshomaru, came an all too familiar voice that pained the eardrums of the demon.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" Came the voice of Jaken, running up to the demon breathlessly, his wooden staff in hand.

"Mi'lord! Who is this girl? Is she in your way? Let me take care of her!"

Hana looked at the tiny green thing that stood beside the one supposidly named Sesshomaru, tilting her head.

"Jaken."

"Y-Yes mi'lord!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the green imp and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"There will be none of that. This girl will be coming along with us."

Jaken's eyes widened and he sweat dropped. He hated it whenever Sesshomaru did things on his own accord without a thought to his feelings! Why? He could already tell this girl was going to be the death of him, for sure!

"B-But mi'lord, I-"

"Quiet, Jaken. Come." The tall demon turned his back to the girl and began to walk toward the way he originally came from. Hana watched and let them walk, her eyes blinking and her purple bow ontop of her head flapping lightly in the wind. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks a few seconds after he had began walking, not making any effort to look back, though.

"Are you coming...Hanako?" He called out, his voice almost like a gentle purr of a cat.

Hana snapped out of her daze, grabbed her newly forged katana and hugged it to her body happily. A friend! She actually made a friend! And a handsome one, too. She trotted right over to Sesshomaru's side.

"Coming!"


End file.
